


(Fan art) Crowley Has a Glorious Inability To Properly Chair

by CynSyn



Series: A Madness 2 Method: My Fanart [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Cannot Chair Properly, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/CynSyn
Summary: This demon can't sit properly, at all.





	(Fan art) Crowley Has a Glorious Inability To Properly Chair

This is just a little cutesy digital drawing I did showcasing Crowley's inability to sit upon furnishings without just _draping_ over them. 

Check out the original on [AMadness2Method's Facebook page](https://www.facebook.com/amadness2method/photos/a.490445025064209/490446215064090/?type=3&theater).


End file.
